Dishonored: Revenge is Magic
by Derpyforever
Summary: Pinkie has always been able to talk and hang out with me. I always feel good around her and will do anything to protect her... But what if my words aren't enough this time? ('Olor' and I are still friends. he wanted to remain anonymous, but I begged him for something I can use, so he said I can use 'Olor'... No idea where he got it from).
1. Chapter 1: Betrayed

**Chapter 1: Betrayed**

"What a day," I sighed as I slumped into my bed, "I'm glad I finally finished that chapter of PC. I wonder how others will re..."

"Hey DF."

I looked to my right to see who the high, chipper voice belonged to... of course, I already knew who it was.

"Hey Pinkie," I smiled, "how have you been?"

"I'm doing great" Pinkie exclaimed, but I noticed her usual smile wasn't as enjoyable as it normally is.

"Something wrong," I asked

"Oh, well I have something to ask you," Pinkie said.

"What?"

"Well... some strange things has been happening to me... and it's starting to scare me. I'm not blaming you, but you are the only one who has the key to our world."

"I don't remember writing anything that would harm or mess with you."

"Well... it's freaking me out and I'm scared to go back... can I... can I sleep with you tonight."

"Of course Pinkie," I smiled. Seeing anything besides happiness on her face broke my heart, so I was willing to do anything to comfort her.

"Thanks, DF," Pinkie smiled as she climbed into my bed and curled up into a ball like a dog next to me, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," I chuckled, turning out my side lamp. I stayed up for a bit with my arm around Pinkie as she fell asleep.

Yes, I'm a human, but I have a special connection with Pinkie. For as long as I can remember, she would break the fourth wall in my stories, but do it in ways you could never imagine. She would actually leave her world and visit me. I don't know how and sometimes I think even Pinkie doesn't know, but I don't mind. I love seeing her and she is always so happy to see me. While I laid in my bed, I thought about what Pinkie said. Strange things happening in Equestria? That doesn't sound good... oh well, I should probably get some sleep. I put my headphones on as I listen to my favorite songs and slept...

I don't know what woke me up, but automatically I shot out of my bed in the late of the night. I looked to my right and saw that Pinkie was gone... and so was my tablet. I rubbed my eyes, got out of bed, and looked out my bedroom door.

"Pinkie," I called, "where are you?"

"Behind you Derps," a voice I knew said behind me.

"Olor?"

I turned around to see my friend... or I thought he was my friend. He had his hand around a struggling Pinkie's mouth and neck.

"What are you doing with Pinkie," I demanded.

"I'm tired of you having all the fame," he growled, "now I'm stealing the show."

He had my tablet in his hand and held it next to Pinkie as she was sucked in to her story.

"Pinkie," I exclaimed.

"Your turn," he yelled before he hit me in the head with something hard.

I heard him laugh menacingly before my vision and sound went completely dark...

###

I suddenly opened my eyes and started breathing quickly. I got up and looked around as I calmed down and saw floating islands in a place that looked like purple space.

I started to walk around until a dark mass appeared in front of me. I was startled and took a few steps back as the mass took a more physical form... a more pony form.

"Greeting Derpyforever," declared a voice.

"Who are you," I asked.

"You should know, You do write our stories... of course you may not. I am Princess Luna."

"Luna? What are you doing here?"

"Olor has betrayed you. He took control of your stories... except for one. You must find a way out and stop Olor from destroying your reputation or no one will read your stories anymore, your stories will no longer have meaning, and our world will die off."

"How of I get out?"

"Pinkie."

"Pinkie?"

"Yes, in this one, Pinkie is Celestia's daughter, but my poor sister died at the hands of Blueblood. Only Pinkie know how to leave stories and you must protected her."

"Protect her? From what?"

"This may be an undetected story, but it fell into a world of chaos, so your going to need gear."

"Where am I going to get gear?"

"There."

Luna pointed to an island way off in the distance.

"How am I going to get out there," I exclaimed.

"Well, first you'll need this" Luna replied, then focused as her eyes glown white and a beam hit me.

At first, I didn't feel anything, then a sharp pain came from my... hoof?!

"I'm a po-ah," I gasped in pain as a weird mark appeared on my brown hoof.

"There, now go."

"Wait, what is...," I stopped when I looked back and saw Luna was gone and was replaced with a tiny thing, I approached it and held it in my hoof.

"What is this," I said examining it closer.

"You can call me the heart," a voice said in my head, making me jump, "when ever you are lost, you can always talk to me to find the way."

"Ok... how do I get to that island," I asked.

"The mark you now have is one given to few. Use it with caution and responsibility," the heart replied.

"How do I use my mark," I asked.

"You will know how... I must leave for now," the heart said.

"Wait, what are your talking about?"

I didn't get a response.

"Worthless piece of junk," I grumbled. Then felt the top of my head and looked at my back.

"Him, no wings or a horn. So I ain't getting over there by flying... but maybe by teleportation."

I looked closely at the mark on my hoof and saw the mark to be more familiar than I thought it was.

"I should have known," I chuckled, "the Outsider mark. Ok, let's see if this works."

I looked at a nearby floating rock and focused. I wasn't sure how I did it, but the little blue spot appeared. I flicked by marked hoof and I appeared on the rock.

I did it a few more times and appeared on the island where the gear Luna said would be. I approached the gear only to find the sword and a belt.

"Corvo's sword," I smiled in awe.

I grabbed the sword and put it in the belt before my vision started to flicker into darkness

"What the..."

It turned into I nothing as I looked around... then... I heard something... a laugh. Not an evil laugh, sort of a childish giggle.

My vision the turned a bright white as I heard a voice that sounded distance, "D... DF... DF come catch me... Play hide and seek with me..."

"Who's that?"

"DF... play the game with me... DF?..."

My vision started to fade into a smiling face with a pink mane and coat.

"DF! Your awake," the foal smiled

"P-Pinkie?"

(To Be Continued...)


	2. Chapter 2: Fallen Princess

**Chapter 2: Fallen Princess**

"Hey DF," Pinkie exclaimed, jumping up and down on me. At first, I thought it was going to hurt, but she was surprisingly light, "come play hide and seek with me. Come play play play!"

Pinkie stopped jumping on me to allow me to get up on my... hooves... still feels a little strange... and looked at Pinkie, I found out why she was so light, she was a filly, maybe as small as Applebloom.

"Alright, we can play for a little bit, I have to meet Celestia soon," I said, but in my mind I thought 'How did I know that?'

"Awww," Pinkie wined, "alright, just a little bit."

I followed Pinkie down a big staircase outside that led to a flat area with junk everywhere.

"Ok, I'll count to ten and you go hide," Pinkie gleefully exclaimed, then covered her eyes, "One... Two... Three..."

... This is familiar... no wait, I already establish what this is... right, Dishonored.

"Six... Seven..."

Shoot! I'll hide behind there. I slid behind a big, flat piece of metal as Pinkie finished.

"Nine... Ten... Ready or not DF, here I come," Pinkie exclaimed as she frantically looked around for me.

"Where are you DF," Pinkie said as she looked into some bushes, "DF, your too good at this game."

"Pinkie," a voice called from stop the staircase we came from, "if you run into Derpyforever, tell him I'm ready to see him."

"OK Mom," Pinkie yelled, "ok DF, it looks like you win again."

I stood up from behind my hiding to see a disappointed Pinkie.

"Ah man, I was so close to that spot too," Pinkie pouted.

I chuckled then said, "you know what is more fun than hide and seek?"

"What?"

"A... pony ride," I exclaimed putting a laughing Pinkie on my back.

"Your funny, DF," Pinkie giggled.

"Whoa now missy, this is serious business, so let me see your serious face," I declared.

Pinke's smile turned into a frown and her eyebrows went down into focus.

"What's that face," I smild

"My grumpy DF face," Pinkie said before jumping off my back and shooting away while teasing, "because you're so boring!"

"Oh I'll show you whose the boring one," I laughed, chasing after her, "get back here!"

I chased Pinkie up the steps, through a courtyard, and up a tower leading to a balcony. She ran up to a certain alicorn princess with a four colored mane and a white coat and said, "Mommy! DF is being mean to me."

"Now you know it's wrong to tell lies, Pinkie," the alicorn smiled at the grinning Pinkie as I trotted in, "ah! Derpy. Glad you could meet me... Pinkie, can you excuse us for a moment, it's big pony talk."

"Aww, but I am a big pony," Pinkie sulked.

"Pinkie," the alicorn glared.

"Fine," Pinkie groaned, then walked to the door. Before she left though, she smirked at me and said, "Have fun with your boring meeting with boring Celestia."

"She sure is a handful," Celestia chuckled, "I just like to say thank you for protecting her and me from killers and the plague."

"It is my pleasure," I bowed, but when I got up, I gave a more serious tone, "but what is the real reason why you called me?"

"I'm afraid my time is nearing me," Celestia sighed.

"How?! Your immortal!"

"Form ageing, yes, but from murder, no."

"What are you going on about, Celestia?"

"I believe a resisting force is stirring up in my top ranks. Chrysalis had pledged loyalty, but she's beginning to act different around me, like she knows something, and my nephew Blueblood is no different... I believe... "

"Aaaaaa!"

Celestia was cut off by a scream from outside the door.

"Pinkie," I yelled, open the door open to see a Pinkie fall through the doorway.

"Pinkie, what's wrong," Celestia worried, rushing to her daughter's side.

"I stubbed my hoof," Pinkie cried.

Celestia and I traded a relived glance before turning our attention to back to Pinkie and Celestia continued, "It's ok, it's ok. You just hit your hooftip a little, you'll be fine."

Pinkie's sobbing quieted as Celestia embraced Pinkie in her hoof, "You want me to kiss it?"

Pinkie nodded as Celestia bent her head down to kiss Pinkie's hurt hoof, "There better?"

"Yeah," Pinkie smiled, as she wiped a few tears from her face, "Thanks."

"Your welcome," Celestia chuckled.

I smiled at the sight of a mother and her daughter. She really loves her daughter, which makes me feel honored to protect them... wait, what is...

"Look out," I yelled, as I takled Celestia and Pinkie out of an arrow that missed us barley.

Suddenly, the pony I saw shoot the arrow appeared infront of us with a sword drawn. He had a hooded uniform with what I concluded looked like a gasmask that completely covered his face.

I got up and glared at the pony as I grabbed my retracted sword and spun it in my hoof as it completely extended into a full blade that's handle wrapped around my hoof. It sort of looked I had a sword sticking out of the side of my hoof, but I didn't complain, I could stand on all four legs while my enemy could only stand in three, meaning I have a balance advantage... how I knew all that, I will never know.

"Who are you," I asked the masked pony.

I didn't get response, the pony just started making towards the other two.

"So be it."

I made a move towards the pony as he swung his sword at me. I blocked it and threw the pony of guard, dishooving him.

"You make this too easy," as I pointed my hoof at him causing my sword to spun around to where I could point it at the him.

"DF, look out," I heard Pinkie exclaimed.

I looked to me left to see a hoof hit me square on the muzzle. I was stunned and my sword retracted itself but remained wrapped around my hoof.

"Well, well, well, we finally meet, DF," a rather 'dignified' voice declared, "I've heard many great things about you. Royal protecter of the Princess and her daughter... to bad you killed her."

"What?!"

"You haven't heard? Yeah, it's was all over the radio. The all 'powerful' Celestia back stabbed, literally, by her so called loyal guard."

"Now hold it right there Neph-"

Celestia was cut off by a blade that ran through her chest while Pinkie screamed. Blueblood had somehow appeared next to Celestia and stabbed her with his sword.

"Celestia," I yelled, getting up. My efforts were in vain, however, for Blueblood had somehow suspended me into he air. I looked closer at his hoof to see the Outsider mark... like the one I had.

"Well, It's been good. But I have a kingdom to watch crumbled," Blueblood chuckled and disappeared the same way he appeared, followed by the other pony.

I fell from my suspension and crawled up to Celestia. She was gasping for air as Pinkie stood off to the side, horrified from seeing her dying mother.

"Derpy, promise me," Celestia gasped between breaths, "promise me you'll watch over Pinkie in my absence."

"Don't say that! We'll find a way to save you."

"No Derpy, You will see to it that my daughter survives. She is the last to heir to my throne. Goodbye Derpy, Goodbye Pinkie," celestia took in one more deep breath before it stopped.

"C-Celestia," I shakingly said.

Celestia laid there, no longer responding as tears fell off my face. I looked at Pinkie and approached her. I held her in my hooves as she started too sob in them. I heard hoofsteps behind me and saw a squad of Royal guards, Chrysalis, and some changelings appear.

"What have you done," Chrysalis exclaimed, but had a rather smuged look on her face, "You killed the Princess."

"No he didn't," Pinkie defended, pushing my hooves away and got into Chrysalis's face, "now just..."

Chrysalis grabbed her and threw her into another Changeling's clutches.

"Don't touch her," I yelled and advanced on Chrysalis when all around spears were pointed at me, not allowing me to get any closer.

"You need to learn some manners Derpy," Chrysalis chuckled, then knocked me out, but before I completely blacked out, I heard her laugh, "Now that we have the stallion who killed Celestia, we can take our rightful place as high overseer..."

(To Be Continued...)


End file.
